


bottom of the bunks

by Tinks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, College AU/ Summer Camp AU, Facing Fears, I dislike tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, basically a camp au, kind of trash but life goes on, rating will go up when necessary, they party sometimes idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinks/pseuds/Tinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yaku's gaze softened at the mention of the bonfire. "You're right, Kenma. We're here to have a good time and I'm not going to let a bunch of jerks ruin that. In the worst case scenario I might just have to accidentally hurt someone during our archery session later this week." The shorter boy chuckled lightly, before letting it fade away and plastering a stern look on his face. "Seriously though, be careful. You've heard the rumours; you know what they can be like."</p><p>Kemna nodded, mimicking Yaku's laugh with a fake one of his own. "I know, I know."</p><p>From that moment onward Kenma knew that this trip was going to be a lot more stressful than early mornings and Hinata forcing him to socialize."</p><p>or alternatively</p><p>Kozume Kenma could do without his best friend signing them both up to participate in their college's idea of a summer camp. Spending three months sharing a cramped log cabin with seven other guys wasn't at the the top of his to-do list, and neither was having to participate in "camp activities" with his former crush and campus-wide known player Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camp Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> wow so I had this idea for a plotline when I used to write fanfiction like two years ago and I thought it worked well with Kuroken yo  
> this fic could get quite long, i've outlined most of it and.... yeah it could get quite long idk tho  
> anyway here's an introductory chapter!! okay!!

"Did you see the cabin arrangements?!"

Kozume Kenma startled out of his daydream, a booming voice corrupting his ears as a piece of paper was waved closely between Kenma's face and the bus window. He lazily turned his head to the side, meeting the gaze of his excited orange-haired companion.

"Mhm." Kenma nodded in response. "Didn't read the names, though"

Hinata only pouted. " _Kenma._ It's important" He gave the paper another forceful wave, before taking it back and examining it closely. "There's eight people in each cabin, but you already knew that."

"Shouyou I don't ca-"

"I recognise a few names on here. You know Sawamura and his two friends?"

Kenma let out a small sigh, accepting that his whines of protest would be ignored. "Yeah, Suga and Asahi". In all honesty, he'd never really _spoken_  to Daichi or Asahi before, but Suga was friends with Inuoka, so the three of them were difficult to avoid at times.

Hinata nodded, seeming content with Kenma's reply. "Right!" Kenma began to feel like he was being quizzed. "They're going to be in our cabin, so that makes five of us - oh, and Yaku too, that's si-"

Kenma let his head droop back against his seat, making the quick decision to ignore his friend's babbles and avert his eyes back to the window.

He thought over the information that he -forcibly- was given. Their cabin didn't actually sound too bad so far, and after taking a quick glance at the names written under the same column as his, decided that neither of the others were people that he had heard bad rumours about, not that he had heard much about them at all, for that matter.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, frowning as he pulled it out.

 

_**From: Inuoka Sou** _

_**To : Me** _

_**Have fun :) See you in three months :(( don't let hinata do anything stupid, dont let him drink too much x** _

 

Kenma began to type a reply, but promptly decided against it and deleted what he had written so far, Kenma didn't even want to be going let alone having to babysit Hinata. 

"Shame Kuroo isn't in our dorm, huh?" Kenma felt the teasing in Hinata's voice as each word came out.

"No, not really."

"If you didn't still have a crush on him that wouldn't have bothered you."

"It didn't bother me."

Hinata threw another signature pout, "You're no fun Kenma-san."

Kenma began to wonder why he wanted to share a cabin with Hinata in the first place. Actually he did know. Inuoka had already chickened out by the time they had to request to share a cabin with at least one of their friends, Yamamoto snores, so that was an obvious no, he only had three proper friends and it made sense for him to share a cabin with his roommate.

"Alright, next is the list of activities we can take part in."

Kenma groaned as he checked his watch - only four more hours to go.

* * *

Camp Karasuno was a lot more attractive in the pictures the college had provided for them. From what Kenma had actually took from Hinata's lecture about the place, it was originally used as a summer camp for high-schoolers during the holidays, however ever year their college -along with various others- partook in a three month extra-credit trip for just eighty of their students. The 'oh so reliable' brochure photos had shown the camp to be massive, and as soon as he stepped off the bus he knew that the pictures had actually got something right.

Hinata's eyes were lit up and practically popping out of his head.

"Look at that!" He nudged Kenma's shoulder, giving a grand gesture towards the main lake. "It's so pretty!"

"Let's just get our bags Hinata. We need to go to the introductory meeting soon, we can look around before we go to our cabins."

Hinata gaped, probably due to getting more than a one word answer from his friend. "You knew there was an introductory meeting; I knew you listened to me Kenma." He grinned through the fake exasperated voice he put on, wiping away a pretend tear."

Kenma scoffed, "Shut up. All I did was read one of those dumb sheets."

"Sheet number five - what to do once you arrive at Camp Karasuno?"

Kenma decided not to reply.

* * *

The main hall was a microcosm of the rest of the camping grounds - gigantic but cramped at the same time. In the middle stood Keishin Ukai - he taught something at the college, Kenma didn't really care enough to find out - preparing himself for what seemed like an introduction speech.

"Oi, Hinata! Kenma!"

A heavy hand was firmly whacked against Kenma's shoulders, and before he got the chance to slap it away, was spun around and met with Yamamoto's caffeine induced gaze. A few feet behind him stood Tanaka, elbow rested against Ennoshita's shoulder, both had a look of mild exhaustion on their faces, Yamamoto must have kept them awake for the entire bus journey.

"I'm glad to see that you two got here alright, we didn't see you on the bus this morning." Yamamoto's lips were pressed into a tight line, his usual liveliness faded.

Yamamoto was their dorms' infamous coffee addict, known for drinking litres of the deadly drink before morning classes and bouncing off the walls throughout the early hours of the morning. Kenma and Hinata were wise enough to avoid him until the afternoon, today being no exception - the two had grabbed their bags and rushed out of the dorm as soon as the bus arrived, most people thought they were just extremely excited to get to the camp, which in Hinata's situation, was probably not a lie. Kenma mentally sent his pities out to the rest of Cabin C, he wasn't sure if the food hall stocked enough coffee to meet his friends high caffeine requirements to survive the day, along with his chronic snoring -as good as a friend he was- he could be a real nightmare to deal with at times.

Then there was the Kuroo Tetsurou problem. Which Yamamoto was the worst out of everyone for bringing up in general, innocent conversation. It wasn't really that big of a problem anyway, considering that Kenma didn't even _like_ him anymore, and it was Yamamoto's fault for asking him who he liked in a dorm-wide truth or dare game that he couldn't opt out of. He'd only spoken to Kuroo once, whilst working on a class project, which he was mindlessly flirted with throughout. The rest was all just flirtatious gazes and winks sent in his general direction in the same class. That didn't bother Kenma anymore of course, because as he had being telling his dorm-mates for the past four months - he didn't _like_ Kuroo anymore. 

Yamamoto must have spotted the scowl that sneaked onto his face, he had a quizzical expression on his own, eyebrows raised and mouth wide. Kenma took this as a warning sign that he should probably walk away from the other boy. "Kenma, what did I do _now_?" He whined, dragging out the 'o' as lightly poked Kenma's cheek. "Kenma- _san_."

"Stop that."

_"Kenma-"_

"Ukai is talking."

Kenma was undoubtedly saved by their new activity director's voice echoing throughout the hall, he gave a quick glance back to Yamamoto, who was looking away - arms folded and eyes darting around the room.

"Alright, alright." Ukai was tapping at a microphone, his voice barely overpowering those of the swarm of students excitedly chatting. "I know everyone is excited to look around, get to their cabins, and all of that so I'll make this pretty quick. I don't need to introduce myself, you all already know me. Just a few ground rules to start - don't do anything illegal, you know who you are." He gave a loud cough, cocking his head in the general direction of a group to his right. "Respect the activity managers - that would be me, you break it you pay for it, take part in as many activities as possible, stick to time schedules, and err - I think that's it, you will be notified at your cabins if required. Speaking of which, there are five other colleges attending alongside us, try not to disturb them. We're situated in the blue cabin area, boys cabins are on the left and girls are on the right, you should have information on which cabin you are staying in with you, if you need any extra help members of staff should be patrolling the area. For now, you are all dismissed."

* * *

It didn't take as much persuasion as was originally thought to convince Hinata that going straight to the cabins was the best idea. Kenma's bag became heavier by the second, and it was beginning to show.

However, a "small detour" was required to satisfy the shorter boy's hunger for exploration, and it seemed to do the trick. They passed an archery setup, a few buildings and a large field with markings scattered around whilst trekking up to the blue cabin area, which conveniently turned out to be the furthest away, everything else was just trees and other foliage.

"Kenma-" Hinata puffed, cheeks red and hair poking out at the side. "I think I'm dying."

Kenma almost laughed, he probably would have if he didn't feel the same way himself. "It's just there." He gestured towards the litter of cabins in front of them; they were spread quite far apart and looked a lot smaller than he had pictured them to be.

Hinata looked like he was about to faint.

* * *

The first thing Kenma noticed was that from the inside, the cabins were not much bigger than the dorm rooms back at their college. The second was the stack of bags - three, to be exact - that he almost tripped over as soon as he walked into the room, the tag on one bag reading "Sawamura Daichi" but with the owner nowhere to be found. The last thing he noticed was the four bunk beds pressed against the walls, with a tall figure spread across one the top bunks.

The boy hadn't noticed them come in. He had his eyes closed, appearing to be deep in thought, or maybe he was just asleep.

Hinata was already up in his face, waving his arms in front of his new victim, Kenma noticed another bag placed on top of the bed underneath - no tag was attached.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?"

Kenma was stirred out of his observations by a voice which, thankfully, was not Hinata's for once.

The owner had an intimidating face, but a kind presence. The intimidation factor dwindled further as soon as he opened his mouth and shot the two a toothy grin.

"That was so rude of me!" The tall boy clapped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head. "It's Lev, Haiba Lev." He pointed to himself with his other hand.

Hinata waved a hand passively, "It's fine. I feel like I could fall asleep any minute too!" He had already tossed his bag on one of the unoccupied top bunks, claiming it and swiftly moved back to bring himself onto Lev's bunk, smacking his hands against his crossed legs. "I'm Hinata, and that's Kenma."

Most people would have dismissed Kenma as soon as Hinata spoke on behalf of him, but no, not Lev. "Hi, Kemna!" The blonde might as well have shouted. "I'm Lev!" He repeated, shuffling back to make room for Kenma to join the two.

"Kemna-san is afraid of heights." Hinata announced matter-of-factly.

"Am not."

"But you-"

"The top bunk isn't that high up anyway." Kenma proved his point by bringing himself between the two; he silently hoped that his friend would drop the topic.

Thankfully Hinata's short attention span had latched onto something else, his eyes were fixated on Lev's t-shirt, which appeared to have a variation of kanji spread across it, along with an arrow pointing to the right.

Kenma had to look closely to read what it said, "I'm with stupid." Lev pointed to his shirt with a grin, noticing the two staring at the characters.

Hinata chuckled, and Kenma felt like he was being left out of some hilarious joke. "Where's stupid, then?" The orange-haired boy beamed.

Lev was about to open his mouth to reply when the door to the cabin shot open, revealing a much shorter figure, probably about the same height as Hinata.

" _Levisweartogodifyoufellasleepwheni-_ Oh crap there's other people here."

 Yaku Morisuke was one person that Kenma was glad he never got on the bad side of, a great friend and a terrifying enemy.

"Of course there is going to be other people here, it's an eight person cabin." Lev made a ' _duh'_ action.

Yaku blatantly ignored Lev's response, kicking a stray bag out of the way. "Sawamura really needs to put this somewhere else; they were too busy making a fuss over not claiming beds before other people got here."

Kenma found himself shuffling across the not-so-comfortable bed as an extra figure joined them atop of Lev's bunk, he found himself wondering how many people it could hold before it collapsed, he'd be disappointed if nobody had ever tried that here before.

"You know, Kenma." Yaku positioned himself so that he was lying on his stomach, taking up most of the bed space, much to the dismay of Lev. "I might be wrong, but I never took you as the outdoorsy type."

Lev's eyebrows shot up, "And that's coming from _Yaku_."

The taller boy was only thrown an infamous 'Yaku glare' but undeniably would have gotten lightly slapped somewhere if Yaku was in a position that would have given him access to.

"I signed him up for the trip, Inuoka thought it would be good for him to get out and 'socialize' more." Hinata's statement was less than impressive to Kenma in at least two ways. Firstly, Inuoka was the one who chickened out last minute. Secondly, Kenma was fine with being an introvert, he enjoyed being alone, and a night in with a new video game or movie always beats the humiliation he is put through whenever his friends can convince him to go out with them.

"You didn't want to opt out, Kenma?" Yaku seemed convinced that Kenma didn't want to be here. He didn't, but was it really that obvious?

"Too much hassle."

"Laid-back as always, must be nice." Yaku pouted, and Hinata went for a topic change, obviously getting bored.

"Why'd you never introduce us to your friend here?" he asked, pointing a finger in Lev's direction, and Yaku actually blushed. That was something different.

Lev must have noticed it too, he gave a large sigh, Kenma couldn't tell if it was fake or not. "Are you embarrassed of me, Yaku-san?"

"No I- Hey is that Sawamura's voice?"

 To Yaku's mass relief, the three of them all went silent as the cabin door opened.

"Oi, Sawamura." Yaku pushed his hands against the bed, propping himself up. "Your bag's in the middle of the floor."

"It's nice to see you too, Morisuke." Daichi picked up his own bag, placing it on one of the top bunks, as well as placing the other bags on two bottom bunks situated beside each other. "You should work on how you greet people, you know." Despite his words, Daichi spoke in a cheerful tone. _Must have had a peaceful bus journey_ , Kenma thought.

The group of them appeared to be successful in engaging in small-talk, Kenma let Hinata speak for him throughout introductions. Daichi took part in some kind of stressful unpacking regime, whereas Suga and Asahi described the events of their tour of the summer camp, much to the delight of a now elated Hinata.

"There's a massive lake at the front." Suga explained, "I got told that there's going to be a massive bonfire later this evening to kick off the camp activities."

Kenma frowned, he hadn't noticed it until now, but the weather was obscurely hot today, and he didn't pack any clothes that were both weather appropriate and suitable for a social event.

"Oh, oh! I saw that!" Hinata jumped up, almost falling off the bed as he did so. "Didn't hear about a bonfire though."

"I think Ukai is giving a notice about it to the last person who arrives in each cabin. He said something about weekly activity schedules too." This had to be the first time that Kenma had ever heard Asahi's voice, despite his intimidating features, he spoke kindly, in the same way that Lev did.

"Don't rely on Nishinoya for anything, although if it's a party event he'll probably remember." Daichi's spoke quickly from the corner, mimicking his frantic movements.

Kenma recognized Nishinoya's name from the cabin assignment sheet, from what he had heard from around campus, the boy was known for being a loose cannon. He stretched his legs out, getting stiff from sitting in the same position for who knows how long. Kenma turned his head to the side, facing Yaku and speaking in a soft voice. "Do you know him?"

"Know who?"

"Nishinoya."

Yaku clicked his tongue, making a face which gave the impression that he was remembering something. "Yeah. Yeah, we've met before."

"Ah."

* * *

 Noya was indeed a loose cannon. Kenma took that from the stories Suga and Asahi were spilling out, as well as the presence the boy gave as soon as he stepped into the cabin.

"Sawamura, long time no see!"

"Afternoon, Noya." Daichi grunted from his bunk. "What has been so interesting that it's taken you- " He glanced at his watch, "Three hours to get to the cabin?"

Noya beamed, "Sightseeing!" He tapped his index finger against his chin, as if to remember something. "Oh, and Ukai gave me this information sheet. It's about the bonfire tonight and future activities."

"Alright, let's hear it."

 "Okay, so the bonfire starts at nine o'clock sharp. It's mainly an icebreaker event, but because we're college students the bonfire is going to be unattended." Noya and Lev shared a devious grin. "Over-consumption of alcohol is not an excuse for not being able to participate in activities tomorrow."

Kenma sighed; his experience with alcohol was shameful to say the least. He had only gotten drunk once, with his dorm, that was the night of the truth or dare game that triggered the teasing directed towards him from his doormates, which still happened to this day. Hinata had an even worse track record, but he'd made Kenma swear that neither of them would speak about those events unless it was a life or death situation.

"Great! You guys can see how much of a lightweight Yaku is!"

_"Lev I swear-"_

It didn't take Daichi long to lose his patience with the two, but in his defense it had been an extremely long day.

"What about the activities, Noya?" Suga piped up, his bunk directly beneath Daichi's.

"Hm- let me see. Okay, so every week there'll be a combination of four activities, as well as other additions that are added throughout." He looked up from the paper, checking that everyone had heard, before continuing. "For two of these activities we'll be participating as a cabin. For the other two we'll be with each other and grouped with a separate cabin. We- Cabin B, will be with Cabin D."

Yaku groaned, "Why _them?_ " 

"Come on Yaku. It's only twice a week, it's not like you have to become best friends with them." Daichi remarked, but he knew how difficult it was to overcome Yaku's stubborn nature.

"They're _dicks._ " Yaku sneered, he had made his way off the bed and was now leaning against it, arms crossed and fidgeting slightly.

"Not all of them." Hinata muttered, and it was at that point that Kenma wished he had properly looked at the list of names under each of the cabin headers, so he actually had a clue about who the group were referring to and why Yaku was getting so riled up, not that he didn't have an idea about who Yaku disliked at the college, he wasn't exactly secretive about it, Kenma winced, leaning into Hinata's shoulder.

"Yeah, okay." Yaku maneuvered himself so he was facing the cabin door, hand lightly brushing over the handle. "I'm getting hungry; does anyone want to get something to eat?"

Kenma placed his hand over his own stomach, he had skipped breakfast this morning trying to get out of the dorm quickly, and he hadn't actually realized how hungry he was until now.

"Sure."

* * *

Kenma wasn't quite sure why he was the only one that took up Yaku's offer, especially considering that Hinata hadn't eaten all day either and food was one of the most important things in his life. Although he had a feeling it had something to do with the steam that was possibly coming out of the boy's ears and the way he stabbed the fork into his food like it had insulted his mother.

"So, why don't you like cabin d?" Kenma knew that he was walking on eggshells with this topic and it would have been a much smarter idea to talk about something that would have calmed Yaku down, but he was curious and Yaku could only get annoyed at Kenma so much.

"Mm, Hinata wasn't wrong. Not all of them are that bad. Take Yamaguchi for example-" Yaku paused for a moment, making an action that looked as if he was sending a prayer to the poor kid. "Akaashi's alright, and I could probably deal with Kageyama on a good day."

Kenma made a noise of acknowledgement for Yaku to take as a sign to continue.

"Oikawa is downright annoying, we all know that, and Tsukishima pisses me off."

Kenma nodded at the familiar names, and the familiar descriptions that were associated with them.

"I don't like how Kuroo and Bokuto act like they can do whatever the hell they want." 

Kenma cringed at the mention of Kuroo's name; even though his crush had finally faded he couldn't deny he was still physically attracted to him. He did still look the same, after all. He had the same dumb face that displays his signature smirk, the same hair that looks like he hadn't brushed it in over a week and the same eyes that would wink and mentally undress him every time he caught his gaze. Kenma felt his face getting hot and quickly snapped himself out of it, knowing that Yaku was possibly the worst person to witness him daydreaming about Kuroo.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh-" Kenma paused, trying to think of a lie on the spot. "You probably shouldn't worry about all of them, they're just people. We have the bonfire tonight and I think we should focus on that for now."

Yaku's gaze softened at the mention of the bonfire. "You're right, Kenma. We're here to have a good time and I'm not going to let a bunch of jerks ruin that. And in the worst case scenario I might just have to accidentally hurt someone during our archery session later this week." The shorter boy chuckled lightly, before letting it fade away and plastering a stern look on his face. "Seriously though, be careful. You've heard the rumours; you know what they can be like."

Kemna nodded, mimicking Yaku's laugh with a fake one of his own. "I know, I know."

From that moment onward Kenma knew that this trip was going to be a lot more stressful than early mornings and Hinata forcing him to socialize.


	2. Hot or Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh so this chapter took a lot longer to write than I thought it was going to, there were a few parts I just couldn't get and yknow yknow  
> I wanted to get this chapter up for guy fawkes night (seemed relevant, no fireworks tho) but only one day late ain't so bad  
> I did have fun writing the bonfire scene thoughhh, thank u all for reading omg

Iwaizumi Hajime considered himself to be a reasonably patient person, especially when it came to his high maintenance companion. If it was up to him, he would have given himself a medal for dealing with all of Oikawa's crap a long time ago.

That one time he made Iwaizumi follow him around campus, carrying his books for him particularly due to the loss of a bet stuck out to him. Not to mention the numerous times he ended up carrying the other out from what Oikawa would refer to as "a fun night out".

It was definitely the small inconveniences from his best friend and current roommate that put his high tolerance for the aforementioned on the line. That being said, their relationship, friendship, whatever it was, definitely wasn't based upon Oikawa's pettiness. They worked well together, the layers to their friendship was countless yet stressful.

"You know, I am _not_ coming inside until you kill the spider". Oikawa had his head poked around the door, there were at least half a dozen figures inside the cabin, but Iwaizumi didn't doubt that the statement was directed towards him.

"It's on your bed. Do it yourself." Iwaizumi grunted, chucking a couple of shirts into his drawer, for what was supposed to hold three months of clothes and other essentials, the personal storage space they had been given definitely was lacking.

Oikawa had his brows furrowed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "But, come on-"

"Alright. I get it, I get it."

"So you'll kill it?"

"No."

Oikawa raised his hands in mock surrender, but this wasn't a fight that Iwaizumi was going to lose, he couldn't believe how big of a deal this was turning out to be.

"I hope you two aren't like this all the time," Tsukishima jeered, but his eyes were wide with what looked like genuine concern.

Iwaizumi had almost forgotten that there were other people in the room throughout Oikawa's episode, which had been going on since before most of their cabinmates had even arrived, but to his relief Tsukishima was the only person who felt like he had something to add to their conversation.

In the end Akaashi was the one that killed the spider, which ended up being smaller than Iwaizumi's thumb nail, how Oikawa managed to even see the spider was beyond him, but Oikawa was Oikawa and nothing was simple.

Iwaizumi felt the bed shake as his friend attacked the bed above his.

"Mm, that wasn't too difficult, right?" Oikawa stretched his hands above his head, yawning as he shuffled around. "These beds are so uncomfortable,"

A long list of complaints spilled out of Oikawa's mouth, three months of this and their cabin might be hearing his voice recurring in his nightmares.

"What are ya reading there anyway, Akaashi?" Bokuto sat perched on the end of Akaashi's bed, one hand holding his chin and the other poking at the book that had been wiped clear of spider remains just moments ago.

Bokuto was one of _those_ people. You know the type. Well, Iwaizumi couldn't really make extreme judgments of his character considering that the few times they had crossed paths were in the midst of a party, probably hosted by Bokuto, with Iwaizumi picking Oikawa up off of the floor, they'd never spoken whilst both were sober, and that was probably a good thing.

His reputation was pretty awful, matching up with Kuroo's; they both were known for their partying problem, possible alcoholism and "sleep with whoever is dancing beside me" attitude.

This Bokuto was different, excitably hovering around Akaashi, and Kuroo merely had a bored look on his face, nobody was as interesting as their drunken rumors, but as long as neither of them tried to guilt trip him into killing spiders on their behalf, there probably wouldn't be any issues.

Akaashi lazily slapped away at Bokuto's hand, "Just a book."

Bokuto grasped the book, checking the title, "You are _not_ studying," his eyes were wide and mouth gaping as if he had never seen a textbook in his life, which might have been a true statement.

"We're here for three months; we're missing a lot of work. The whole reason you're here is because you don't work."

"Yeah, but-" Bokuto knew Akaashi was right, Akaashi was always right, "It's the first day; you'll have plenty of time to study after that."

"You're going to say that every day."

Akaashi was always right.

* * *

 Yaku had cooled off by the time they'd arrived back at the cabin. It didn't come as a shock to Kenma; food almost always subdued Hinata, even though Hinata's case was completely different.

An almost-empty bag was holding the cabin door in place, either for convenience when leaving and entering, or minimalizing the stuffiness inside.

"Kenma! Do you like my outfit?" Hinata didn't wait until Kenma had got inside before bombarding him with questions. The ginger was wearing a plain black T-shirt, it looked good despite its simplicity, but his shorts were unusual.

"It’s nice, but uh-" Kenma muttered directing his eyes back down to Hinata's shorts, bright green, accompanied with a floral pattern.

"They're my swimming shorts!"

Daichi mumbled something about not being allowed to use the lake unless they get permission, Hinata must have been talking too much to have heard him, or becaused he had ignored him, probably the latter.

"I'm really only wearing them because it's too hot for anything else," Hinata glanced over at the mountain of clothes spread out across his bed, fingers drumming against his cheek. "I might go for a quick swim though."

Daichi's scoffs were ignored.

Kenma didn't really put much thought into packing his clothes before he went, the kit list had stated that they should mainly bring old clothes for the activities they were doing. The lack of decent shorts wouldn't have normally bothered him, it didn't bother him that much now, but Hinata was going on and on about 'making a good first impression' and if Kenma wore his old lazy day - every day - clothes he probably wouldn't be allowed out, even with Hinata himself dressed up in swimwear.

"Kenma-san?" Noya had his head pressed against the wooden edge of Hinata's bunk, eyes on the fashion crisis that Kenma was not expecting to have this early on in the trip.

"Mm?"

"You need some help?"

"I'm fi-"

"This shirt is good," Noya picked up one of Kenma's only decent top, throwing it in Kenma's direction as he looked over the shorts that Kenma had set out, eyebrows furrowed, "Nah, this won't work. You could borrow some of mine?"

Kenma just shrugged to that, he probably should have said no, considering that the shorts Noya was wearing were almost non-existent, and they had something written on the back of them which Kenma wouldn't dare to look at.

"Don't worry about it; I've got a few more tasteful ones. They're clean and everything."

Kenma hovered uncomfortably in the middle of the cabin, watching Noya make an "Aha!" noise as he threw another clothing article in Kenma's face. The shorts were a plain black and slightly longer than Noya's, and thankfully had nothing written on them.

Daichi sighed at Noya's choice, "Don't you own anything more modest?"

"I'm no God, Daichi-san."

Noya clicked his tongue and focused his attention back onto Kenma, shaking his head.

"You'll look great," Noya's words of reassurance were less than helpful, wiggling his hips slightly, Asahi paled. "Lots of people wear them all the time."

Whether 'lots of people' only consisted of Nishinoya or if there were actually other people who dressed like this regularly would remain a mystery. Kenma agreed to trying the shorts on but made no promises, he honestly couldn't care less about what he was wearing, he'd have gone in his pyjamas as long as he didn't melt inside of them - but his 'cabin-mates' had other ideas.

The bathroom inside the cabin was tiny, fitted with only a toilet, sink and a mirror above. Hinata had mentioned something about a main shower block, but they'd cross that road once they've come to it.

The fuss over Noya's booty shorts was almost meaningless, considering that his shirt came down to his knees and was therefore hiding his shorts. He could have just worn his underwear and it would have looked exactly the same, if not covering more up.

He took a few strands of hair, it would have made sense to re-dye it before they went away, and by the end of trip it was going to look a lot worse. Dying his hair, along with returning the DVDs he borrowed from Yamamoto and keeping his promise to visit an aquarium with Inuoka was something that he had never gotten round to.

"Hurry up in there, we have to go soon!" Noya banged his fists against the door, before getting told off by a voice that sounded suspiciously like Yaku's for yelling at Kenma.

Alright, so he didn't look terrible, but taking up Noya's offer really wasn't going to do him any favours. He made an attempt to look through the rest of his clothes, but Noya's hand grabbed his wrist.

"No time to change, we're going to be late!" The shorter boy made a beeline for the door, causing Kenma to trip over his own feet at the sudden movement, "Everyone else is already outside."

* * *

 "What do you  _mean_  you're not coming from the bonfire?" Bokuto was whining, sitting cross-legged on Kuroo's bed, occasionally flicking the other boy on the knee to try and get his attention.

"Ukai asked me to run some errands for him, and unlike some people I don't have unlimited money from my parents to throw down the drain. So I took up his offer."

"Damn Kuroo, I thought we were a double act here. You're making me go to this party all by myself; I bought alcohol for this and everything." Bokuto was displaying some act of mock despair, his hand balled into his fist pressed against his chest; he had gained a few funny looks from around the cabin - mainly from Tsukishima.

"Alcohol that you did not pay for," Kuroo went on, ignoring Bokuto's eye roll. "Get your act together, do something for yourself. I'll be rooting for you."

"Okay then, Mr.Responsible," Bokuto raised his eyebrows, "Who pissed in your cereal this morning?"

"Somebody else  _ate_  my cereal this morning." 

Bokuto decided to go for a different approach, Kuroo would have usually been right up there in going out, but when an opportunity came to make himself come across as more responsible than his friend, he would never pass it up.

"You might get lucky," Bokuto said in a sing-song voice, waggling his eyebrows. That was strange; Kuroo couldn't recall the time that his best friend turned into a twelve year old boy who just discovered what porn was for the first time.

"And what?”Oh, make yourself comfortable. Just ignore the seven other guys in the room they'll just mind their own business.""

"How abou-"

"Bokuto, just leave it. He's not coming." Akaashi only needed to say a few words to shut Bokuto up, and this had to be one of the few times that Bokuto's schoolgirl crush had ever benefited Kuroo in some way. 

"You're just jealous of our flourishing romance," Was Bokuto's reply to whenever Kuroo would gag at said schoolgirl crush, to which Kuroo had always replied that he simply wasn't interested in a relationship at that time. They would snark at each other for a few minutes, before leaving their almost-serious conversation with a string of cheap jokes and "ohoho's". 

* * *

Kenma had heard enough stories from Yamamoto to know how social events tended to go down when the students at their college were involved, but there was something telling him that a bunch of drunken young adults situated around a _fire_ , and beside a _lake_ was not the safest setup. Not that anyone was actually that close to being intoxicated yet, they had arrived pretty early, but there was already a generous amount of people meandering about, drinks in hand.

The heat from the fire was hot against Kenma's face; he thanked Noya for not letting him go out in his jeans as they both rubbed their eyes from the smoke that irritated them every time the wind blew in a different direction. It had been Lev's idea for the group of them to sit in a circle right next to the fire, Hinata to Kenma's right, and Yaku on the left.

Kenma learned a lot about his cabin during the first half an hour they spent chatting as a group. He learned how to ask someone out in Russian, the only phrase he knew in said language, and arguably Lev's too. He also learnt that Daichi and Suga had been together since they were fourteen, Kenma had barely even touched the beer that was shoved into his hand and even he couldn't be bothered to do the maths on that one, maybe five or six years? As well as Noya and Asahi who had begun dating when they both started College, Kenma thought they were an unlikely couple, but Kenma probably wasn't in any position to be criticizing anyone else's choice in partner.

The real issue began once Tanaka, Yamamoto and the rest of "Cabin C" had shown up. They carried full bags and smiles replacing the exhausted looks on their faces that Kenma had seen earlier.

The circle had already expanded to fit the new arrivals by the time the two had emptied the contents of the bags, vodka along with more shot glasses than Kenma had video games, probably Tanaka's choice.

It took around twenty minutes for it to kick in for most of them, aside from Kenma and Asahi who refused to take any, Kenma made up some excuse about having to have at least a few sober people around, but Hinata still chose to whine about it.

" _Silly._ It's not like we have to drive anywa-way-where." Hinata hummed as he downed his -approximately- fourth shot.

"Making sure you won't drown," Kenma pointed towards the boy's shorts, "Aren't you going swimming?"

Hinata shook head vigorously, "Nope. Might drown." 

* * *

"Where did yo-you, even get," Noya pointed towards the bottles of vodka spreaded across the ground, his coordination was considerably off for someone who had bragged about being able to hold the alcohol so well earlier in the day, "that."

Tanaka moved his index finger in front of his lips, "Secret."

Noya was obviously not satisfied with this answer, as he continued to repeat the same question to the smug looking Tanaka, his voice growing more irritated and speech more slurred every time he repeated himself.

Tanaka lost his interest as soon as two girls joined the circle; one with bright blonde hair, the other was wearing glasses. Tanaka appeared to be infatuated with the girl in the glasses, Shimizu, he called her, but she couldn't look any less interested if she tried.

Shimizu's blonde haired friend sat on the other side of Hinata, grinning from ear to ear.

Cue Hinata's awkward introduction.

"Kenma, thi-this is Yachi-san. She's friends with Ya-Yama," Hinata made a few weird noises before he tried to continue, "Yama-"

"Yamaguchi." Yachi nodded, putting the boy out of his misery.

"Who is in Tobio's cabin."

That was the first time that Hinata had brought up his, whatever they were to each other, since they'd arrived at the camp. Kenma had expected Hinata to at least request to share a cabin with him, but then again, since when did Kenma care about Hinata's romance problem; he'd been trying to avoid seeing them at the same time since they met.

Yachi's voice snapped Kenma back into reality, "-and that's how Hinata and I met!" Her voice was high as she spoke, she sounded genuinely happy to be at the bonfire for a reason other than alcohol, but the light waver in her voice gave Kenma the impression that she was nervous, which he could empathize with. He did feel bad for not listening to her story, but he didn't doubt that he'd hear it from Hinata again once he sobered up.

* * *

 Kenma knew that Bokuto and the rest of the infamous Cabin D had arrived as soon as Yaku started downing twice as many shots as he was before. Kenma avoided their arrival completely; he didn't need any more embarrassment than he already had in the form of the shorts he was wearing. Hinata swapped places with Yamaguchi, mumbling something about going to see Kageyama, and the boy who was now seated between himself and Yachi was trembling considerably.

"Are you two, yaknow," Tanaka waved his finger around, his face lightly flushed, pointing between Yachi and Yamaguchi, "together and stuff?"

Yamaguchi's cheeks heated up as he attempted to get out his denials, Yachi just shook her head, smacking Tanaka on the arm, "Nope, just friends!"

"Mm, that's what Daichi and Suga used to say," Tanaka nodded his head in the general direction of the two. Suga was half asleep, head lying on Daichi's shoulder, with the taller boy's arm around his shoulder. 

Daichi's head was thumping already, he'd been pacing himself more than he usually did, letting time pass before taking another shot and drinking from the bottle of water Suga had brought, but he still ended up in the same place. Daichi always had the hangovers from hell, which he could usually predict occurring the next morning after around two or three shots. Suga was the complete opposite, that one friend you had that never ended up with a hangover the morning after. One side of Daichi was jealous of the sleepy Suga, the other side couldn't be displeased with having Suga look after him in the morning.

Yamamoto slid a shot in Kenma's direction, "Drink up."

"Not going to happen," Kenma gave the usual answer, which received the usual groan.

"Just one?"

"Nope."

Yamamoto opened his mouth to attempt to persuade, but was interrupted by Lev hushing the circle, which gained an eye roll and a _'not this shit again'_ look from Yaku.

"Alrigh- alright." Lev looked around the circle, determined to make at least two seconds of awkward eye contact with each person before he continued, "So there was this _one time._ It was a few days before Christmas - we had decorations all around the dorm, and there was this light-up snow man outside of the college-"

Lev spent about half an hour waffling on about everything and nothing at the exact same time, for some reason everyone remained silent throughout all of his stories, listening to them like they actually knew what he was talking about.

"-And _that's_ why Yaku sleeps with a nightlight now."

Yaku had his face buried in his hands, and Lev was probably going to meet hell the next morning.

* * *

Kenma first heard a loud splashing sound, and then a high-pitched squeal complaining about the water being too cold. Kenma didn't actually think that Hinata was stupid enough to jump in the lake, but that unforgettable voice once again proved him wrong.

"Don't tell me that idiot actually jumped in?" Yaku's eyes widened, before he was running up to the edge of the lake, dragging Yachi and Kenma with him.

If they weren't moving around so frantically, Kenma would have taken the time to admire how the lake looked at night, but this was definitely not the time to marvel at the scenery.

The rest of the group seemed completely oblivious to what had just happened, they were either listening to another one of Lev's pointless stories, or consuming even more alcohol.

* * *

 

Hinata's head was a blur, all he saw were three hazy figures rushing towards him and someone else splashing around beside him. The last thing he remembered was stumbling around with Tobio, dragging him away from that rude guy with the glasses and the pretty boy - and was that Tobio in the water beside him right now?

Something was definitely off. He had his eyes closed and someone was pulling him out of the water, dragging him onto the muddy ground before he felt something soft and light land on his lap. Was that his t-shirt? He couldn't remember taking it off, he couldn't remember taking anything off but here he was with various items of -what appeared to be- clothing laid across him.

"Shit, Hinata, are you okay?" he felt two hands gripping tightly onto his face, up close he recognized the face as Yaku's, along with his mothering tone.

"M'fine," Despite the fact that he'd just been flapping around in the water, naked, and it felt like someone had placed a brick on top of his head that he couldn't get rid of, Hinata couldn't think of any other reason to be feeling uneasy.

He couldn't remember when the three figures turned into two, and Yaku had announced that Yachi was away to get towels for him. He grabbed the arm of the person to his left, which he discovered was Kenma, and spoke significantly louder than he should have.

"Ken-" Hinata hiccuped, "ma."

"What?"

"Didya take a shot yet?"

Kenma and Yaku shared an incredulous groan, and before he knew it Hinata was being hauled back over to the circle of wide-eyed students.

* * *

 

It didn't take Yachi long to grab a few towels from the shower block, she had charged back, out of breath and hair shifting from side-to-side in the wind only a few minutes after Tanaka had dumped Hinata on the log bench.

Kenma watched as Yaku and a now fully alert Suga fussed over the fidgeting ginger, a towel now slung around his body to hide his shame, which he would be denying the next morning, as Hinata always did.

Yamamoto and Noya had teased Hinata until Yachi came back, "You're really no better than him," Yaku had snapped back at them, which promptly shut them up. Lev didn't seem to even notice what was going on, he was sharing a story that had something to do with a trip to the zoo and getting removed from said zoo, the only people who were paying attention to him were a panic-stricken Asahi and Daichi, who had a tight-lipped smile on his face, Kenma guessed that he was probably less than impressed with the fact that Suga wasn't paying any attention to him.

Kenma heard an obnoxious laugh from the other side of the fire; it was that guy with the glasses again. Then he noticed Kageyama, the object of the blonde's entertainment, in the same state as Hinata, red-faced and covering himself up on the bench, the boy must have been at least tipsy if he had actively made the decision to go skinny-dipping with Hinata. Pretty boy and his pissed off looking friend were fleeing the crime scene, which didn't seem like that bad of an idea, Bokuto was doubled over in laughter, and Kenma was sure that Kuroo would be too - but then again Kuroo was nowhere in sight, which was probably a good thing considering Kenma's choice in outfit for the night, in fact saying he was relieved to have barely crossed paths with anyone in that dorm so far was an understatement.

Yaku had slapped Lev's arm in an attempt to shut him up, declaring the end of their over-dramatic bonfire, because for some reason he had that power. The rest of the night had been spent trying to navigate their way back to the cabin furthest away from the lakeside, and making sure nobody passed out before they had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek what this chapter is, I will try to update this between every 1-2 weeks!! Thank u all for reading and giving feedback!! also just a sidenote - the kurotsukki is going to be pretty light (unless I change something) so if u are looking for heavy kurotsukki..... I apologize


End file.
